


The Wardrobe

by MrProphet



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Wardrobe

The walls of Caer Paravel rang with the laughter of children as the merry band that surrounded the princes and princesses of Narnia chased and ran through the many halls.

It was Prince Bard who suggested the game of hide and seek, and while his older brother and sister reluctantly agreed to be referees, Prince Bard and Princess Song and their friends scattered throughout the halls to hide.

It was Prince Bard, also, who found the strange wardrobe – black-varnished, with wheels fixed to the sides, as though it had been made from some carriage or chariot – in an empty room in the East Wing. Curious, he opened the door of the wardrobe and stepped through, pushing past old cloaks and robes of state, trying to find the back. 

But the wardrobe had no back, and as he pressed on he felt a breeze on his face and a moment later he stepped out into a whirl of noise and bustle and shouting, pushing people. Carriages without horses rattled by and dogs barked dumbly, straining against cruel leashes. Men carrying bundles of paper cried of a war to end all wars.

He stepped back quickly and soon returned to the wardrobe room. He closed the door firmly and pushed a chest in front of it, deciding that nothing good could come from such a world as that.


End file.
